Touch
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: Yami informs Yugi of a depressing secret he has been hiding from him for the past few years.


A/N~ I own nothing…never have and never will. Don't sue me because again, I own nothing, never have and never will. Okay, another one-shot idea I had. Rating is for the scene at the end. Otherwise, feel free to read every detail. From Yuugi's POV.

Touch

I sit huddled on my bed, flipping through a duel magazine. I gaze at all the powerful cards the world has to offer and smile. None of them compare the ones in my deck. It was perfect in every way. Perfect for me and my other half that is. I stop flipping the pages and close the magazine tiredly. Throwing it on the floor, I lay back on my small bed and stare out the ceiling window at the star in the heavens. I can't take my mind off him. [_**Mou Hitori no Boku?**_] I call him through our link. I know he will answer. He always answers.

[**Yes, aibou?**]

His voice is unlike anyone's I had ever heard. It's strong, powerful, forceful, deep, intimidating, genuine, and beautiful, just like him. Yes. I think my other half is beautiful. [_**Can you come out here, please?**_] I don't really need the "please". Mou Hitori no Boku always comes when I call him, even if he is busy thinking in that maze of a mind of his.

I see his transparent form appear beside me and turn to look at him. He stands straight, as always, arms crossed and his crimson eyes as piercing as ever. They use to scare me, that crimson color. But not anymore. If anything, I find those blood orbs comforting. They match his personality very well. [**What is it, aibou?**] He asks gently, still using our minds to talk. [**I sensed no danger. Are you harmed?**]

"No." I say aloud. "I wanted to talk with you." Mou Hitori no Boku is very businesslike. Rarely does he venture out of the puzzle to chat with me about random topics. Usually it's to protect me from some bully or help me fight a duel. I want more than that. But there was one problem.

Mou Hitori no Boku looks at me, concerned, before adverting my eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No." I say simply. "I just want to talk." Here is the problem. He always appears to be uncomfortable. He is always asking for my approval. He always thinks he has done something wrong. I don't think he enjoys being around me at times.

[**Why would you think that?**] I hear his voice in my mind. Crap. I didn't block the link. I have been getting quite good at blocking my private thoughts from him. He has no idea of my real feelings for him. That says something about my talent for he is all I can think about.

I feel myself blush slightly as I smile. "It's nothing" I say, making sure that this time my thoughts really are blocked from him. I watch as he tries to gain access to my mind, but finds that he can't. Mou Hitori no Boku could force me to open my mind, but he would never do anything I wouldn't want him to.

"It must be something if you thought it." He said gently. I think he is afraid of scaring me or something. His voice is always gentle with me. It is never the voice he uses to speak with our foes, nor is it the voice he uses when talking with our friends. Crimson eyes scan me up and down, "What is on your mind, little one?"

Little one. I love that nickname. Though at times I do resent being called 'little', when Mou Hitori no Boku says it, it just seems so right. I guess it's time to address our little problem. I stand and walk over to him slightly. I try to hide the hurt in my eyes when he positions as if he is defending himself. He never uncrosses his arms, but he faces me as if he isn't sure to run or fight. I stop walking, a few feet from him. "Why don't you like being around me?"

"I enjoy your presence." He states, not actually answering my question. He definitely has the soul of a Politian, somehow he never addresses my true concern. Instead, he comes back with something to distract me, something quite flattering. I feel his crimson eyes trying to penetrate my core again, "Have I said something to make you feel unwanted?"

I have to think carefully before I answer his question. "Maybe not something you said but---,"

"Yuugi?" I hear my grandfather at the door to my room. I turn to him, his expression questionable and full of wonder. "Whom are you speaking with?"

"Mou Hitori no Boku" I say matter a factly.

I watch as he scans the room. He understands for the most part. There have been rare occasions in which I think I scare him a little. Who could blame him? If I walked by and saw someone talking to a wall, I would think there was something wrong with them too. I'm lucky to have a guardian that is so understanding. If my mother had seen, she probably would have locked me up months ago. He rests his eyes on me. "Could you help me close the shop?" He asks.

I turn back to Mou Hitori no Boku who seems to be quite agitated that grandpa interrupted our conversation. As he glances back to me, I give him an apologetic smile and make my way out of the room. [_**We can talk about this later**_] is all I say.

I lock the safe up and place it in its normal spot under the counter. Grandpa leans against the counter and eyes me suspiciously. I look at him in question and then around me. "What?" I inquire.

"Are you and, er…. That spirit having problems?" He asks uncomfortably.

Instinctly, I place my hand on my golden treasure and felt its cool edges. It feels so comfortable around my neck. I hate the thought of it gone. I think that is why panic filled me when I hear this question. The thought of removing that perfect gold and Mou Hitori no Boku from my life is unthinkable. I feel Mou Hitori no Boku stir within my mind. He feels my panic and wonders what's going on. I can feel him listening closely to my next words. "No, I just wanted some honest answers out of him."

Grandpa nods. "He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

I feel anger stir within Mou Hitori no Boku's mind. He is hurt and angered by my guardian's words. I shake my head. "Of course not. Don't worry yourself, grandpa. I'm fine. We're fine." Mou Hitori no Boku relaxes and I can breathe easy again. I know that he would never hurt grandpa, for he was the man who gave me the puzzle. But I don't like feeling such anger come from my darkness.

A knock at the door snaps me from my relaxation. Grandpa makes his way over to the window and points at the sign. "We're closed." He says. Another bang on the door, this time it is more urgent. Fear grips me, though I don't know why. Grandpa seems only to be annoyed. "Listen here, young man, I said we're closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

I'm not sure what happened next. It was all so fast. Apparently the man at our door would not take no for an answer. He tries to force his way inside the shop, inside our home. Grandpa leans against the door with all his might. Mou Hitori no Boku senses something is not right and takes over before I can make a move. He guides our body over to the door and tries to help Grandpa close it. But the man won't give in. "Leave!" Mou Hitori no Boku's voice booms with force but even that doesn't scare the criminal.

Inside my own mind, I don't feel safe. I worry about Mou Hitori no Boku and grandpa. [**It will be okay, aibou**] I hear my darkness' response to my fear. For some reason it calms me down and I allow myself to keep watching the events. Mou Hitori no Boku tries to push the man's arm out the door for that is what is keeping it open. I let out a sharp hiss as a feeling of pain grips my hand. I realize that the man trying to force his way into our home has a knife and has cut me with it. Mou Hitori no Boku does not seem to feel the pain or even notice the gash in my hand. He pushes the man out the door and grandpa quickly locks it.

"Yuugi, you're hurt." Grandpa says, concerned.

I feel Mou Hitori no Boku get slightly confused at the comment. How could he not know? He checks my body carefully and doesn't have to search long before he sees the bloody hand. I hear him gasp slightly. An actual gasp. That is not a reaction my dark side normally gives.

"Yuugi, are you alright?" Grandpa asks.

I feel…actually I have no idea how I feel. Mou Hitori no Boku does not let any emotions through to me. He stares at my wounded hand before allowing me to take over. Just like that, he is gone. [_**Mou Hitori no Boku?**_] I inquire.

"Yuugi?"

I look up at grandpa who notices the appearance change. "Hai, I'm okay." I say, I survey my wounded hand. It's not much at all. I don't even think it will need any stitches. So why did Mou Hitori no Boku seem to be so upset by it? This was far less bad than some of the beatings I had endured from countless bullies. Why did this little cut phase my darkness so?

"I'm going to call the police." Grandpa said, glancing at the door, out of breath. He made his way over to the phone and began to dial numbers. "You might want to get that taken care of." He stated, nodding towards my red hand.

I sit on my bed, looking back up at the stars. [_**Mou Hitori no Boku?**_] I ask. This is about the third time I have tried to call him out. I sense nothing from him and this makes me afraid. Why won't he answer me? Did I anger him in some way? I close my eyes and allow my bandaged hand to glide with ease over my golden treasure. I allow the cool feeling of metal consume me as I concentrate on going to my soul room.

This was the only way I could force Mou Hitori no Boku to talk to me. He never locks his soul room door because he wants it open in case I need him. However, from previous experience, I know that it is a dangerous place. If I enter, he will come to me, just to make sure that I don't hurt myself with all the traps lying around. It's a mean trick, I know. But I have to see him. I have to figure out why he froze an hour ago.

When I open my eyes, I see toys of all sorts around me. I smile as I see some of the toys I haven't played with in years. I liked my soul room. It was always bright and cheery. Mou Hitori no Boku once commented that he liked to venture inside of it as well, though he doesn't too often. Only when I am there to watch him. I have told him countless times that he is welcome any time he wants, but still he keeps his distance. I like that he gives me privacy but I hate that our relationship feels like a business deal.

I walk across the room and into the hallway. I gaze upon my darkness' door and shudder slightly. I don't like this door. It creeps me out a lot even though I know the person whom lives inside keeps me safe. I place my hand on the knob and push open the door. The rooms light up for me and I look around to see many, many doorways. I always wonder how Mou Hitori no Boku doesn't get lost in his own mind, although sometimes when we talk, he seems like he does. "Mou Hitori no Boku?" I shout. "Where are you?"

I walk inside and watch my steps. I am safe until I enter a doorway. That is where all the traps are. As long as I keep my distance from them I should be okay. "Other me!" I shouted with more assertion. "I want to talk to you."

"Aibou?" I hear him behind me. I feel the hairs stand on my neck as I whirl around to see him standing proudly by his still opened doorway. I hate it when he does that. He smirks slightly at my surprise but then puts a serious face back on. "You wished to see me?"

I take a deep breath and allow my heart to settle back in my chest. I walk up to him slowly. He is solid now, unlike our last meeting in my room. He is always solid when he is within the puzzle. "What happened to you?"

Mou Hitori no Boku looks blankly at me. "I don't understand your question." He lies. I can always tell when he is lying. He looks at my blond bangs and then back into my eyes, back and forth. I raise an eyebrow and I know he understands that I didn't buy it. "I am fine now, aibou. You needn't worry about me."

"I always worry about you." I confessed.

He looks at me, concern in his eyes and maybe even…yes, it looks like a tad bit of compassion. "Do you?"

I don't answer his question. Instead, I look him up and down, walking closer to him until we are only inches apart. "Why did you run tonight? I have never seen you do that before."

Mou Hitori no Boku looks away, shame extremely evident in his features. He stares at my side and it takes me a few seconds to realize that he is starring at my hand. I raise it slightly and examined the finely wrapped appendage. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Not much." I said. I smiled slightly, "I mean, it hurt worse when I got it."

Mou Hitori no Boku's eyes seem distant as he stares at the hand. "I'm sorry I caused you pain."

His words surprise me. "Hey." I said, making him look directly at me. "You didn't do this to me. It's not your fault. You were just trying to protect me." He explained, pulling my hand behind my back so that he couldn't stare at it any longer. "Don't worry about it."

Mou Hitori no Boku nodded slightly. "It hurt when he cut you?"

"Well, yeah." I said. "I mean you felt it. It stung a little---," He turned his back on me. I stop my words immediately. I have said something wrong. Mou Hitori no Boku does not turn his back on me for no reason unless I have done something wrong. "Mou Hitori no Boku?" I ask, walking beside him and peering at him from a side angle.

"I did not feel it." He admitted. "That is why I didn't pull back. I didn't feel it."

I stood shocked. Oh no. It must be the puzzle. Its curse must be affecting Mou Hitori no Boku more and more. The longer he is in the puzzle the more his senses and feelings of reality fade. I feel grief and concern course my body.

Mou Hitori no Boku must have sensed it for he turned to me and gave a sad smile. "Do not worry about me, aibou. It has always been this way."

"What do you mean?"

Mou Hitori no Boku took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "I don't feel things as you do. I feel nothing of the objects of the world." He states as if he is stating he wants ice cream for dessert. There is no emotion in it. He just seems more drained than normal. I stare at him in disbelief.

"You feel nothing?" I ask, and almost blush when I realize how much of a whisper it is. Nothing? How can someone feel nothing? How can anyone still be sane without feeling sunlight on their face? How can anyone live without feeling the cool and crisp autumn air, or feeling the texture of a soft sweat shirt? "Why?" I ask, realizing that there are tears forming in my eyes. "Why can you not feel?"

Mou Hitori no Boku looks at me worriedly. He hates it when I cry, especially if he says something to trigger the tears. He bits his lip, a habit that I am not use to seeing. He is uncomfortable talking about this. He is uncomfortable talking with me. "I am dead." He says frankly. "I have no way of feeling."

"But…" I start and then shake my head. "But you have my body to feel with."

He shakes his head, a look of sadness etched in his perfect features. "No. I feel only the pain of my own soul. When I….borrow your body, I only feel the pressure of objects. Not their actual texture." He explains.

I look away from him. How awful. Why hadn't he told me this before? What should I say? "Mou Hitori no Boku, I'm sorry. I thought my body would be enough. I mean, I thought you felt everything that I did. I didn't know that---,"

"You have no need to apologize, little one." He says soothingly as a tear makes its way down my face. "This is no fault of yours."

I can't take this in. It's too much. What is it like to feel nothing? "Nothing….I can't even imagine."

Mou Hitori no Boku stirs uncomfortably. He opens his mouth to say something but then, as if deciding to change his mind, he closes it. He gazes around until his crimson eyes rest on mine again. Have I mentioned how much I love his eyes? "Come with me." He demands and walks onwards.

Without questioning him, I follow closely behind him as he walks through his maze of a mind. I keep close as we pass several doors in which there are questionable noises coming from behind them. We walk for several minutes until we come to a door away from all the others. Mou Hitori no Boku pauses before entering it. My eyes widen at the sight before me. The room is quite large. There was a bed on the corner with black and red sheets on it. A book case with many books on the shelves was next to it as well as a night stand. Candles were lit all around the room. I stand beside Mou Hitori no Boku, taking in all around me. This must be where he stays. And…and he is sharing it with me.

I feel his eyes on me again. I look up at him and almost melt. He is looking at me with an emotion I haven't seen him show before. At least I think it is. Affection. I hear my heart pounding in my chest and wonder if he hears it too. Mou Hitori no Boku walks over to his bed and sits on it comfortably. "Aibou, when I say that I don't feel what you do, that doesn't mean that I feel nothing."

Surprise grips me as I walk over and stand in front of my darkness. He nods to the bed and I take a spot next to him. "So…what do you feel?" I ask kindly, interested in what my other half truly does feel.

He looks slightly distant again. It is a look that I have gotten quite se to over the two or three years we have been together. This is what he does when he is trying to think of the proper way to say something. "Well," He begins and then turns to me. "I feel…you."

I blink. I raise my uninjured hand to my chest and point. "Me?"

Mou Hitori no Boku nods. "Yes, my aibou. You."

I feel like I am going to scream. He called me his partner. His. No one else's but his. I stare at his hands which rest on his legs that are still planted to the floor. "You feel me? How do you mean?"

He considers the question before answering. "I do not feel objects from your world. When I hold something in my hand. I do not feel it but I sense a pressure. That is how I know that I am holding something. But with you…it is far different. I feel you." He gazes into my eyes. "When I touch you, I feel the clothing you wear. I feel the heat of your skin. I feel the tears on your face."

I am blushing now. He said my body heat. He has me at body heat. "Why?" I ask.

Mou Hitori no Boku vaguely shrugs. He is unsure of the answer but I can tell from the look in his eyes that he doesn't care.

I bring my hand up and touch his right hand, it is cold. He pulls away slightly at my touch before allowing his hand to go limp in mine. Slowly, I run my fingertips across the palm of his hand. "So, you feel that?" I ask. I look up into those passionate eyes of his as he nods just once. I feel my heart beating out of control. He can feel me. I take my other injured hand and take hold of his other cold hand. I hold both of his beautiful hands in mine and allow my thumbs to caress his smooth skin. "And you feel that?" Another nod. The emotion in his eyes can only be described as one word, fascination.

My heart pounds so loud that I know he hears it. In fact, he removes one of his hands and slowly trails it towards my chest. I hold in a breath as he paused, hesitant for some reason, and then places that hand on my chest, directly over my heart. I feel his arm shake slightly as he feels my heart beat. His eyes never look away from my own. He cocks his head slightly as whispers, "It beats so strongly."

I can't take it anymore. It was now or never. "It beats for you."

His eyes narrow slightly. "Aibou, you do not merely exist to help me---,"

"That's not what I meant." I say. Oh please, I pray silently. Please let the angels answer me. Let him feel the same. Please. Mou Hitori no Boku looks slightly confused at my response. He is about to ask me what I mean. I feel it. Before he gets any words out, I say, "Let me show you."

I use my knees to stand on his bed, becoming slightly taller than him now. His hand never leaves my chest and his eyes never look away from mine. I place both of my arms around his shoulders and pull us both closer to each other. We are inches apart as he closes his eyes at the warmth I offer him. I too close my eyes and lean forward, allowing my lips to graze his in a teasing manner. It is not meant to be that way. I just have to see if he will push me away. But he doesn't. I feel his arms slowly snake its way around waist as I capture his lips in a short kiss.

The hand over my heart tightens around my clothing and I think he is going to push me away. He doesn't. He pulls me close and removes his hand from my heart o put it on the back of my neck. His hands no longer feel cold but a pleasant warm. As I attempt to pull away from the kiss, he pushes me back to him and this time, kisses me. He kisses me. He nips slightly at my lip and I tighten my grip on him. I never want this to end.

Passion courses in my veins as I trail kisses down his cheek, stopping at his neck. I kiss and suckle his throat softly and I feel him shudder. He shudders when I kiss him. He pants slightly as I move back up and open my eyes. His crimson ones are half open, looking at me lazily. He is still shaking. Now I am concerned. "Mou Hitori no Boku?" I ask.

He still says nothing but stares at me and shudders slightly against me. Our bodies are next to each other. I love the feel of it. But I love the sound of his voice just as much. Why won't he say anything. Before I can get a word out, he pulls me into another kiss. After it ended, he holds me tight against him, keeping my head next to his. I can't see his eyes anymore but I can hear his voice now. He is whispering in my ear. "Please be real. Please allow this to be real."

"It is real Mou Hitori no Boku." I reply.

I feel his grip on me tighten, if possible as he slowly lays down, bringing my body down with him. I lay slightly on top of him and quiver slightly as well. "I can't recall a time that I have felt passion before. I have been locked away for so long…" He trails off and I rest my head on his chest. I have wanted this for so long. I have wanted his arms around me, his kisses on me, and his love for me for so long. Now that it was here, I didn't want it to end. Mou Hitori no Boku took a deep breath of my hair and exhaled slowly. He rubs my back slowly and I stir in his arms, snuggling into his warm chest. He is warm, just as I had always dreamed he would be. "I need you." He says.

I push myself up on my elbows and gaze at him lovingly. He said he needed me. I need him too.

Those beautiful crimson eyes are so passionate. I can hardly think straight as he slowly pushes me to my side and then on my back. We have switched positions, he is now slightly on top of me. I feel my heart pound loudly again. He brings his hand to my face and slowly strokes my cheek with care. "You're so warm." He says with fascination. I place my hand on his and allow him to continue. He blinks slightly before, "Understand, my aibou, you don't need to do this for me. I have survived countless centuries without…" He paused to find the right word. "Love, without warmth. You don't need to stay here for me."

I am not too sure what he is talking about but I don't care. He could do whatever he wanted with me at that moment and I would love every second of it. I swallow hard as I bring my hand up and caress his cheek as he did mine. His eyes close and he feels my hand, my warmth, my love. "I love you, Mou Hitori no Boku."

His crimson eyes open and he leans down to kiss me. "And I you, my little one. I need you more than the sun and air itself."

I blush slightly as he lays his head down on my chest. He listens to my heart beat and sighs deeply. I wonder if it makes him sad that he must carry on without one. It shouldn't. We are one and what is mine is his. And I say my heart belongs to him. Who says he doesn't have a heart beat too?

A/N~ That was a long one-shot. Hope you all like. Do **review** because I love them!!! I can do more of these. Just give me **requests**.


End file.
